Emergent
by clacecarstairs
Summary: The war never happened. Allegiant DEFINITELY didn't happen. Fourtris. LOTS of Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have no idea if the title is going to have to do with the story. I was just looking for something that ended in 'gent'. Please review. In the end I had some writers block if you could tell. PM me and tell me what should happen!**

* * *

I made it. I made it into Dauntless. I see Tobias walking toward me. "Think a hug would be too much?" He asks. "You know what, I don't really care." I say and pull his lips to mine. When we break apart the party is still going but Christina and Will are looking at us with their mouths hanging open. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Christina practically shrieks at me. "I didn't want anyone to think that I was ranked unfairly. "Weren't you though?" We all turn around. Peter is behind us. And he is furious. "I mean really I wouldn't expect it from the Stiff to sleep with her instructor for a good rank. If anything I expected it from a Dauntless born." Marlene hears this and turns around. "Jealous of Tris, Peter?" Peter turns red and storms off. Marlene, Tobias, Christina, Will, and I laugh and go to Uriah's apartment for the party.

When Tobias and I arrive people have bottles of beer in their hands. I've never drank anything but water, and recently soda since I got to Dauntless. But I don't think I would like it much. It's smell hangs in the air and it smells like vinegar and something else combined. Eric looks like he's had to much already. He's dancing on a table. I pick up a beer and take a sip. It tastes bitter and burns as it slides down my throat but I like it. Christina finds me and we go dance with Uriah and Marlene.

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache. I turn around and almost scream. There is someone in my bed. Oh. Not actually my bed. I am with Tobias in his apartment. I fall back to sleep quickly.

Someone is knocking at the door. I groan as I pull myself off the bed. Oh, look no shirt. I pull on one of his shirts as I make my way to the door. I look through the peep hole. It's Caleb. I throw open the door. "Caleb!" I give him a hug. He may have chose Erudite but I forgive him. He is my brother. I hear footsteps. Tobias is awake. "Tris? Who's at the door?" He walks up behind me. He doesn't have a shirt on this must look bad... "I can come back later..." Caleb says. "Meet me at the net around 12. I shut the door. "Who was that?" Tobias asks me. "My brother." We eat breakfast (leftover Dauntless cake) and I take a shower. "Want me to come with you?" Tobias calls to me from the bedroom. Ever since Peter and his friends attacked me he's been like this. Overprotective. "Sure." My brother needs to know my boyfriend. And my boyfriend needs to know my brother.

We are walking to the chasm when Tobias starts up a conversation.

"You know you have to pick your job and apartment before midnight tonight right?" I nod in response.

"Well I was wondering... If you, wanted to move in with me." I stop walking. I smile.

"Sure." I give him a quick kiss and we continue walking to the chasm.

Caleb is waiting for us when we get there. His eyes bug out. "Beatrice! You have tattoos?!" I smile. "Caleb. Stating the obvious? I thought you were Erudite." He laughs. "Haha. Your not funny. Who's this?" he points to Tobias. "Four." Tobias says. "Tris' boyfriend." At that moment Marlene finds me and tells me she needs me to come with her. "Christina is having a meltdown." She says. I groan and she pulls me away from Tobias and Caleb. "Don't hurt each other!" I shout as Marlene drags me to the pit.

Marlene takes me to Christina's apartment. She shoves me in the room and locks the door. "What the hell Marlene?!" I begin to pound on the door. "You have to deal with her I'm done! She's scary!" "pansycake" I mutter then give the door a final kick and then go to find Christina. I find her in her closet looking for something. She's talking to herself. "Christina" I say she doesn't seem to hear me. "Christina" I say a little louder. Still no response. "CHRISTINA!" She turns around. "I can't find it!" She cries. I sigh, "if you want my help be a little more specific please. "My ring! It's gone! Will gave it to me last night! I can't find it!" I put two and two together. "Oh your getting married. Where did you last have it?" She glares at me. "Well obviously since I'm looking in my closet." I groan. We are never going to find this thing.

* * *

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have a lot to do with homework and stuff plus it is the end of the first quarter of the school year where I live so things have been crazy with makeup work and the Shadowhunter codex coming out. But anyway. Please review!**

* * *

Well by some miracle we found the ring. Now Christina is okay and we walk to the dinning hall to meet Tobias. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Christina winks and runs off to find Will. We sit down next to Zeke and Shauna. "Hey guys, did you hear Eric got fired? He's not faction leader anymore." I look to Tobias. He works in the control rooms so he'd be the first to know. He just shrugs. "No it must have been at lunch." I know who they are going to ask next, Tobias or me. We both don't want the job and I really hope Will gets it he's really wanted that position. Eric comes into the dinning hall looking murderous. He comes up behind us and grabs Tobias by the collar of his shirt. Tobias must have been expecting this his palm comes around and hits his nose then he punches Eric in the face. Eric is out cold. He walks from the dinning hall and I run after him.

I find him in our apartment. Pacing in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "He's going to come after me, you aren't safe here he thinks I'm going to take his job. It's happened before. He threatened to throw me over the chasm. I can deal with that but if he ever threatened you." I kiss him to cut him off. I only pull away for air. "If you are asking me to leave. Then you should know better." We kiss some more until one of us suggests we go get some cake.

Christina is still in the dinning hall when I arrive with Tobias. "Tris wanna go zip lining later?" I nod. "Four do you want to go?" He shakes his head. "I'll wait for Tris to come back." Uriah coughs and says something about cake and a pansy. "What did you say?" "I said Four is being a pansycake." That's a new one. Lynn sits on the other side of Marlene. "But it's such a lame insult none of the Dauntless use it." Marlene pokes Lynn in the side with her elbow. I swear I saw Lynn blush.

Zeke and Will help me into the sling and push me off. For a few moments I feel like a bird suspended in air. A hawk maybe, a bird that glides. All too soon it's over and the panic takes over as I come closer and closer to the pavement of the street. I forget that the circular spring at the bottom will push me back toward the roof. Panic tries to consume me and now I know what it is like to be Tobias. Lauren helps me out at the bottom and I run back to the compound not waiting for Christina. I run down the stairs probably faster than I should without any rails. I run toward the fear landscape room and plunge the syringe into my neck and everything goes dark.

I am in a field. I know what is coming. The first crow lands on my shoulder and begins to peck at my ear. I think of a gun and find one in the tall grass next to my feet. I shoot the crow and move onto my next fear. I walk forward and run into a transparent wall. I regain my balance and see Christina walk forward and point at my feet. I don't look down I already know what is coming. The water climbs up my legs nearing my head. If I don't break out soon I will die. I have to remind myself that I will not die I am in a simulation. I put all the force I can into my fist and smash it against the wall. It cracks. I punch again and the glass shatters. I feel a jagged edge that is cutting into my hand. On instinct I let go. I sink under the water when I come back up it's so dark the water looks black. I climb up onto the rock giving myself a cut that would definitely require stitches if this was real life. And wait for my heartbeat to finally slow down. It's still dark. But then a match is lit. I can just see Peters face. I try to run but I am tied to something. Peter throws the match into the bonfire that I am hanging over. I do not react. This is not real. I tell myself this and the fire slowly begins to burn out. I feel the barrel of a gun press against my skull. "Do it." A voice says. "Beatrice it's okay we love you." My mother says. "Beatrice just do it save yourself." Caleb is wearing blue Erudite clothes. My family is telling me to save myself. My brother may be Erudite now but he will always be an Abnegation at heart. This isn't real. I pick up the gun close my eyes and squeeze the trigger.

I am gasping for air when I wake up. I have only been in my landscape for 2 minutes but it feels like 2 hours. Then I realize something. I am missing my 6th fear. I'm not afraid of intimacy anymore. I sit up and run to Tobias' apartment. I barge in the door. "Tobias!" I find him in the bedroom. "I lost my last fear." He seems to know what that means because soon our clothes are on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry I can't write smut it ends up horrible. So I left it at that. Review initiates :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a loud banging on the door. I jump out of bed suddenly remembering what happened last night. "Just a sec!" I call. I pull on a black tank top and black shorts. I open the door, it's Eric. "Tris, is Tobias here?" I feel the blood drain from my face but I hope it doesn't show. "Yeah he's asleep right now can I tell him you came?" He nods then adds. "Since you are training initiates this year you should come too." Then he walks away. I shut the door and release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I hear the shower turn on Tobias is awake. I leave a note saying I went to go get breakfast and that I would be back. I run down the stairs to the pit. I grab two slices of cake and some bacon. I run back upstairs. Tobias is out of the shower and he's in the kitchen. "Eric wanted to talk to us." I say through a mouthful of bacon. I set the plates down on the table. I let Tobias eat my cake, I'll just get more later.

I meet up with Christina to play paintball with Uriah and Will. "So I haven't seen you in a few days Tris? What've you been doing? A little addition? Multiplication?" I blush furiously. "OHMYGOD! YOU DID!" She shrieks. "Shut up! You are going to give us up to Uri and Will!" I smack my hand over her mouth, she licks it. "Chris you've spit in my food without telling me before you're going to have to do better than that." I hear footsteps I load my paintball gun and duck out from behind the carousel. I hit Uriah in the chest. Followed by a string of words that should not be repeated. "WILL I'M OUT OVER HERE!" He yells. Christina loads her gun and I'm ready when Will comes running around the corner we shoot at the same time. He ends up covered in paint, Christina and I jump out from behind the carousel laughing. "Christina! Tris!" Will comes and gives us hugs smearing us in multicolored paint. We jump on the train leaving paint smears in the car we jump into. "Wanna go ziplining?" Christina asks us. Uriah and Will accept. "I think I'm gonna go home and take a shower, I'll go tomorrow though!" Christina winks at me and I roll my eyes. The train is going past the Dauntless compound and I jump.

I must not have jumped at the right time. It's a longer fall than I remember. When I land pain shoots up my leg. I wince, I must have sprained it. I walk along the tracks until I get to the stairs spiraling downward into the pit. I don't even bother watching where I'm walking anymore I'm so used to this place. When I get home Tobias isn't there, so I grab an ice pack from the fridge and sit on the couch, rest the ice on my shin and turn on the TV. I feel arms scoop me up and carry me toward the bedroom. I must have fallen asleep. It doesn't take long for me to sleep again.

_"Mommy!" A girl that looks just like me shrieks. "Augustus took my cake!" I hear a little boy shout from the bathroom. "No I didn't!" I hear a door shut and a little boy that can't be more than 7 years old comes out. He looks so much like Tobias. "Augustus! Go get your sister more cake, since you clearly ate it." Tobias says pointing to his chocolate covered chin. The little girl squeals happily and sits on the floor._

I wake up to Tobias sleeping next to me. I shake him awake. "Can you get us some breakfast?" I ask. "Can't you do it?" He replies still have asleep. "Pleasee." I give him puppy dog eyes even though he's facing away from me. "I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head fine I'll be right back." I smile and fall back to sleep. It must be hours later when I wake up again because breakfast is cold and Tobias is dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I shout. "You looked so peaceful." With that my bad mood fades and I eat cold bacon and eggs. "We should go paint balling later with Christina and Will." He walks into the kitchen. "Yeah lets invite Marlene and Uriah too." I walk to Christina's apartment to invite her. Tobias walks to Uriah's.

CHRISTINA POV:

Will and I are going paint balling with Tris and Four. Four stopped by earlier and told us to act surprised when Tris invites us to go with them. He said he had something planned for Tris and not to go near the Ferris Wheel. I had a pretty good idea what he was planning.

* * *

**Review please :) Also I was wondering how many of you want a Fourtris baby? Sorry it's taken so long I've been busy. I love all my readers!**


End file.
